Un dernier espoir
by Sloana-Sanders
Summary: Sandle! Et si Greg et sa fille se trouvait au milieu d'une prise d'otage!


Il devait être 8h et dans 30 minutes, son service se terminait. Elle pourait enfin se reposer dans son lit et dormir toute la matinée. Elle était impatiente, elle se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, quand son bipper sonna.Elle le regarda et vit l'inscription "Urgence" s'inscrire.

"Ah non c'est pas possible, si près du but!"pensa t-elle.

Malgré elle se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, et trouva Nick assoupi dans un des sièges près d'elle. Warrick, aussi était là, il avait très anxieux et très pressé de rentrer chez lui. Grissom et Catherine, venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

"Je sais que je vous aller me détester mais vous n'êtes pas prêt de rentrer chez vous, aujourd'hui" Grissom les regarda, ils avaient tous l'air très fatigué."Je sais aussi que vous avez très envie d'aller vous reposer mais il s'agit d'une urgence.Tout le monde sur le parking dans 2 minutes!"

"Mais on va où?"Sara n'aimait pas quand son boss restait évasif.

Catherine prit alors la parole.

"Une prise d'otage sur Henderson.Nous n'en savons pas plus! Jim nous attend là-bas!"

"Oh fait Sara, où est Greg?"

"Grissom, vous l'avez laissez partir une heure plus tôt pour emmener Emy à l'école."

"Bien, bipez-le il nous rejoindra là-bas!"

"D'accord!"

Toutes les recrues du service de nuit étaient sur le parking, même Hodges et Archie étaient là.

"Qu'es ce qui se passe?"

"Archie, je sais pas moi!"

"Hodges, tu ne sais jamais rien!"

"Archie,Hodges, arrêtez tout de suite! Bon, écoutez moi, Nick,Sara,Archie vous y aller ensemble, Catherine, Warrick, Hodges, vous venez avec moi."

"Désolé Grissom."

Tout le monde s'empressa de monter dans les voitures. Henderson était un des quartiers les plus huppés de Las Vegas, il devait se trouver à 20 minutes du CSU. Sara semblait préoccupée.Archie l'avait remarqué.

"Sara, ça va?"

"Si, si ça va."

"On a l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui te pertube."

"J'essaye de joindre Greg et il ne répond pas, ce n'est pas son habitude,il sait très bien que je m'inquiète facilement."

"Il doit être resté un peu avec Emy.Tu le connais dès qu'il a un moment, il le passe avec elle."

"Tu as sûrement raison.Je promets d'arrêter de m'inquiéter,peut-être qu'il est rentré à la maison."

"Archie a raison Sar', Greg doit te préparer une surprise."

"Ok, j'arrête j'ai compris."

Il allait bientôt arriver à Henderson quand le portable de Grissom sonna.

"Oui Jim, alors quelle est la situation? Quoi! Non, elle est dans l'autre voiture.C'est pas vrai...On est à 2 min. A tout de suite"

"Qu'es ce qui se passe Griss'?

"La prise d'otage, c'est une école maternelle."

"Je comprends pas."

"C'est l'école d'Emily."

A cet instant le portable de Nick sonna.Il resta quelques minutes,quand il raccrocha l'expression de son visage avait complètement changé.

"Nick, qu'es ce qui se passe?"

"Grissom ne veut pas que tu participes à l'enquête."

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est l'école de la petite fille du shérif et du fils du maire qui a été visée"

"Mais...c'est l'école d'Emy...je ne comprends pas."

"Grissom m'a dit de te prévenir, Brass te donnera toutes les informations complémentaires."

"Le téléphone de Greg ne réponds pas!"

Sara resta un moment sans parler,elle semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité au loin elle apercevait l'école d'Emy. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce que Nick lui avait dit, elle ne réalisait pas encore. Archie la regardait, il était très attristé, il considérait Emily comme sa petite nièce. Nick était dépassé par la situation.Il était le parrain d'Emy, et lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela tombait sur Sara et Greg. Des dizaines de voitures étaient déjà là, entre les policiers, les ambulances et les médias,Nick réussit à garer la voiture, Sara se précipita à l'extérieur, Archie essaya de la retenir, mais elle courut vers Brass.

"Sara, calme toi!"

"Jim,ma fille de 4 ans est dans ce bâtiment, avec un psychopathe.Cette école est censé être la plus surveillée de Las Vegas."

"Sara, il faudra que tu prennes sur toi."

"Appelez Greg tout de suite..."

"Sara, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi.Greg est aussi à l'intérieur."

Sara se mit à crier "Pas lui, non pas eux!", elle courut vers l'école mais Warrick la retint dans ses bras, elle lutta mais il la souleva et l'emmena loin de là, elle se débattait, criait.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va les récupérer sain et sauf."

Elle finit par se blottir dans les bras de Warrick en pleurs.

"Je veux qu'on me ramène mon mari et ma fille"

Le reste de l'équipe était venu la soutenir.

"On fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour les ramener."


End file.
